


One Winter Day

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harley Keener Flirts, Like, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is an idiot, but he's not dead here, harry's the lil meddler, idk - Freeform, is this fluff?, just in case, just wrote it for fun, lil man wants his friends to get the fuck together so he can move onto his next drama, no, no beta we die like tony stark, we know how this will go down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “Stay.”-Peter and Harley in one winter.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	One Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts), [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/gifts), [brittanyisart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyisart/gifts), [CyberSleuthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts), [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts), [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts), [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts), [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts), [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts), [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts), [GreenPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/gifts), [RutiMatiCasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutiMatiCasi/gifts), [gwendolynejones_stacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynejones_stacy/gifts).



> This was purely written for fun, there isn't much plot. I hope y'all enjoy!

It was an odd turn of events, by fate or destiny, that Peter got bitten by a radioactive spider that swiped away any chance he had of surviving in winter, especially when he wasn’t really fond of it in the first place. Sure, life was beautiful in winter, the gentle cascade of snowflakes that gave the world the feeling of living inside a snow globe, thick inches of snow that filled people with simple but warm memories of snowball fights and snow-people. A sense of closure and appreciation of life bloomed in winter, and Peter wasn’t in any way immune to it, but-  
  


He.

Hated.

The.

Cold.

Oftentimes it felt like nature’s own way of entertaining itself by putting him through these impossible trials. Seriously, what made universe think “Let’s make the mind-numbing cold a fucking season but hey, let’s also make this boy unable to walk through it without going into hibernation!”

So it was safe to say that while Peter liked the cool aesthetic winter begrudgingly provided, he did not appreciate the season itself.

It was also another odd turn of events that despite not celebrating Christmas (or any other Winter festival to begin with) his friends and family gathered together for Christmas.  
  
This? This he enjoyed very much. It was the time of the year where he could leech off warmth from his family and soak in happiness like a fucking dementor. But like, in a more kid friendly way. 

Well, he used to. He used to enjoy the little gatherings that took place at his house, but not anymore! No sir! Not since his brain may or may not have realized he was hoarding a rather big (very big) crush on this partner in crime. So instead of being ecstatic about it, he was dreading it.

“I’m going to survive this,” the brunette stated to his reflection on the mirror, face set firm with determination. “I will survive this, just gotta ignore his stupid ass.”

A mild, sarcastic meow. 

Peter casted an exasperated glance at Suga, who blinked back at him lazily with his unamused blue eyes. 

“What?”

Suga stared.

Peter stared back.

Silence coated the bedroom, which was messier than usual (of course he wasn’t trying out different clothes because Harley was going to be there, _where did people get these crazy ideas from?_ ).

“You’re right, I’m hopeless,” the twenty year old dropped on his bed like a sack of potatoes, expressing all the leftover teen angst in his sudden outburst of a wail. “I’m going to die!”

A meow of agreement. 

“Thanks for the words of encouragement Mister.”

~

  
  


After weeks and weeks of carefully constructed experiments and scientific observation (and of course visiting various websites about human body language) Peter had come to the conclusion that Harley also liked him because he was a genius and was becoming surprisingly adept at other people’s emotions. Or so he said to himself.

He had also been distancing himself from the blonde because he was awkward like that. His acting skills were quite believable if he said so himself, he didn’t stutter once while being approached by Harley. That was quite a feat considering that now he actually could recognize whenever Harley decided he was doing god’s work by being a hardcore flirt.  
  


All he had to do was be less of a mess today and everything will be fine. He hoped ~~that something would happen today~~.

May was already here and was in the kitchen preparing… something (don’t ask him, he doesn’t know). He was hoping for Harry, Ned, MJ, Flash and Gwen to arrive before his demise aka Harley. Was this how all the smitten characters in romcoms he made fun of felt? Was this actually karma?

Twirling a lone strand of string from his sweater sleeve, Peter sat in a chair, leg bouncing to an unknown rhythm as he waited for the ring of the doorbell. By his calculation the first to come would be in about twenty minutes, he had some time to relax and not seem like a wooden board to others. 

Putting on his headphone, one that Mr. Stark designed to completely block out noise, the brunette leaned back against the chair, settling comfortably to spend the next twenty minutes on YouTube.

And that terrible, really horrible, decision was why he failed to notice the doorbell ringing earlier than he expected it to, was why he didn’t see May opening the door to let in a tall blonde, was why he didn’t sense the other boy till he was literally caged against the table from the behind by him.

Brown eyes flickered to the side, catching sight of the arms leaning against the table on either side of him and inwardly Peter shook his head at his fate resignedly. Hand reaching up to remove the headphone, the brunette tipped his head back to spare a glance at Harley. The first thing he noticed were striking sapphire eyes, shadowed by strands of gold, watching his phone screen with an open curiosity sparkling in them. It was instant, and thoughtless, but a smile curved the tips of lips and like a blade of grass they didn’t even resist the pull. 

Clicking the screen off, Peter waited with bated amusement for the mechanic to shift his attention to him (he totally ignored the voice that told him how he was going against his plans of avoiding Harley). 

When cyan eyes met honeyed brown, corners crinkling with that one smile which managed to simultaneously race Peter’s heart and soothe his nerves, unbiddenly the words flowed off his tongue like mercury.

“Sneaking is bad, don’t you know that Princess?” 

A smug smirk.

“It’s not sneaking if I’m making plenty of noise to announce my arrival.”

“And did you? Make noise?”

“... A little.”

“Liar,” Peter continued quickly when Harley parted his lips to refute. “And the doorbell doesn’t count, you cheat.”

Harley slowly shut his mouth and raised his hands, backing away so that Peter could get up.

“Guilty,” it wasn’t quite a smile but rather a small mischievous quirk to the blonde’s lips and Peter found it infuriating. Problem is, even the most infuriating qualities of Harley Keener always found a way to be endearing too, and the brunette hated it. It made being angry at the other hard, even harder to resist his presence. 

“You always are,” Peter huffed, leaning against the table and looked away from Keener’s knowing look. The urge to smile was strong but Peter resisted, not wanting Harley to have this.

The gentle scrap of shoes against wood, and the brunette knew even if had not heard him that Harley was once again close to him. When he spoke, a hot puff of air fanned against Peter’s cheek.  
  
“Not always, darlin.” The blonde paused, and Peter slowly turned to face the other with dread brewing in his stomach. “Of stealing you though? Definitely.”

And that was how Peter, with a pink face and a ridiculously smug Harley standing too close for comfort, realized that he may never be able to avoid his demise.

~

Has Peter ever mentioned how much he despised the land Harry walks on? Well he does. 

Harry fucking Osborn and his fucking meddling self. The only one who took too much joy in making Peter’s life hell. The one who held an unholy glint to his eyes at all times. 

His best friend. 

Who also was currently swirling his drink slowly, with an evil smile playing on his lips. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t,” Peter warned.

A few feet away Harley met his eyes and Peter lost focus, sucked into the star filled abyss that was Harley’s eyes. He didn’t know how long he stood there, like a fool (a lovesick fool), reality merely a drone when pink lips stretched into a devastating smirk and Harley cocked an eyebrow. 

The responding eyebrow raise was almost too natural and it should be, shouldn’t it? It should be when they did this since he could remember.  
  
“See!” Harry spoke, breaking whatever spell held Peter in place with no regrets. “You’re flirting again, with your weird eyebrow thing!”

“Oh shut up,” The brunette rolled his eyes and moved so that he didn’t have Harley in the line of his vision anymore. 

“Petey,” the solemn tone Harry had taken upon snapped Peter’s attention to his friend. “Petey listen, you both are going to give me grey hairs.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and gave the strawberry-blonde a withering look. So much for solemn conversation. 

“No, you don’t understand!” Harry draped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and leant in with an urgent look. _I’m pretty sure I do buddy,_ Peter pursued his lips tight with some fond exasperation lining it. 

“Peter, look at this face Peter! Does it look like it’s meant to have grey hairs soon? No!” 

“You know,” Peter began in a languid conversational tone. “If you’d just keep yourself from meddling and creating drama then this wouldn’t even be a concern at all.”

“I’m your fairy godmother Peter,” Harry said bluntly, as if it was a universal truth. It probably was in Harry’s universe. “Meddling is my job, did it sometimes backfire? Yes. Did it also work well? Yes. Remember the closet?”

The closet incident. One that worked a bit too well in Peter’s humble victimized opinion. Basically Harry had tried the cliche idea of locking both of them in a closet and Peter bore the brunt of it. An undisrupted hour of intense flirting on Harley’s part and an agonizing hour of wanting to sink into the ground on Peter’s part. 

“I don’t want to,” Peter rolled his eyes, gently removing his friend’s arm from around him. “Harry, it’ll happen when it’s meant to happen. I don’t think I can force it.”

“Oh,” all of a sudden there was a rather contemplative and sad look featuring on his face. His cheeks reddened and brows furrowed. Peter noted the empty glass in his hand and huffed. 

“Come on,” Peter patted his shoulder slightly. “Let’s get you some air, you’re drunk.”

“Nooooo, just,” Harry paused as if trying to recall something. “Just get me to MJ, I can annoy her and then blame it on the drink.”

“Not that drunk then,” Peter chuckled before gently maneuvering Harry towards MJ. 

~

Peter stepped out into the balcony, the door gently shutting close behind him. The cold caress of the night was a much wanted refreshment. The faint sound of MJ’s ‘ _Osborn!’_ indicated that Harry was pretty much successful in his mission. Peter chuckled at that and leant against the railing, chin propped against his arms and just… breathing. 

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Peter’s ears zoned in onto his watch needle’s slight ticking, counting. 

A cat jumped off the house roof it was laying on and wandered away into the dark of the night. Peter watched it move further and further away until he couldn’t see the cat anymore. 

“Darlin’?” 

Peter jolted and whirled around before relaxing at the sight of the freckled blonde.

_Was I really that out of it?_

“Hey you okay?” 

“Mm?” Peter hummed, a smile threatening to stretch his lips as Harley stood there at the door awkwardly.

“You, um,” Harley glanced at Peter once more before stepping out into the balcony, as if afraid of crossing a boundary. “You disappeared suddenly. Are you okay?”

“Observant aren’t we?” Teased the brunette and turned around to look at the star littered sky (much like the stars littering Harley’s eyes) as well as to hide his smile that failed to be repressed. 

“You love it,” that earned a snort from Peter and Harley huffed. “I’m guessing you’re alright, I mean I can leave if you want.”

“It’s fine, you can stay if you want to,” Peter said, words coming out shorter and abrupt than he intended. 

Behind him he felt Harley shuffle where he stood, undecided. 

“What do _you_ want though,” the blonde pressed insistently.

Trying to refrain from rolling his eyes (and failing miserably), Peter leaned back and grabbed ahold of Keener’s jacket and tugged him closer.

“ _Stay._ ”

“Oh,” surprise glazed aqua eyes stayed fixated on Peter even as he let go when Harley was close enough for Peter to lean against. “ _Oh.”_

“Love how you’re acting like we’ve never done something like this,” the brunette murmured lowly, licking his lips a bit self-consciously as he felt the gaze of the other burn him. 

“I mean,” and Peter had to hold back a swallow as Harley wrapped an arm around him. “It’s not like you started avoiding me all of a sudden.”

“I’m,” Peter bit his lip, regret filling his chest like smoke and choking him. “I’m sorry Princess. We been knew that I am an idiot.”

“I was going crazy darlin’,” Harley muttered, the relief tinging the words were apparent, as he gently bumped his head against Peter’s —a silent ‘I forgive you’. 

Silence enveloped them and engulfed them in their own little bubble softly. Times like these, they had a certain appeal to them. They were special, rare and raw… they leave you longing for more. Soft spoken words and tender touches, breathing the same air as one another, watching the stars glow bright despite how the moon shadowed their beauty.

Peter was never one to indulge in quietude though. 

“You’re a fucking flirt.” 

The way it was said, voice thick with fondness, gave away Peter’s feelings immediately (not that Harley didn’t know already, Peter’s sure he did).

“ _Oh?”_

Peter could imagine the amused half-smile on the blonde’s face just by his tone.

“Yep.”

“Does this mean my hard work has finally paid off?”

“Shut up.”

“That’s a yes then.”

“Unfortunately.”


End file.
